Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style)
The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amber Peterson *Bill - Patrick Monahan *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Imotchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Liberty (Moshi Monsters) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Andersen Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG